Estúpido ObstinadoStupid StubornTranslation
by Ddai
Summary: AgonxHiruma:One day when Hiruma was returning home felt the strange feeling that someone was following him; Kongo Agon was behind him to collect one slope that has with him for almost three years ago…


**= Stupid Stubborn =**

"**Don`t let your guard down in your own home**"

Couple: Agon x Hiruma [because it is my favorite of Eyeshield 21 Do I need to say more?]

Summary: One day when Hiruma was returning home felt the strange feeling that someone was following him, Kongo Agon was behind him to collect one slope that has with him for almost three years ago…. Hiruma doesn`t have many options and the worst of them was by to come over.

Renunciation: No, nothing is mine, I'm only borrowed the characters to let out a little this sea that I have for imagination.

Ametuto= AMErican FOOTball.

**Unfinished**

**.**

After challenging the U.S.A force and pass the small running the command, the three founders of the Deimon Devil Bats had passed to third, and could not participate in official games, but occasionally they would practice a little with his former comrades of team.

They were already playing in the spring tournament, had won their first game against Cupid curiously ... That did not count anyway, since the tournament "real" was in winter, although it was a regrettable fact they could not participate, surely would be just as exciting and fun than last year, but any way, the Devil blond, called Hiruma Youichi , he still even fix any party game could challenge for the players, which made for entertainment, which, incidentally, did not tell them, was terribly funny to see these faces of terror that put those brats ...

It was getting dark and he was on his way "home" free quarter in a hotel business, the devil's book was most useful in most cases, was the fourth in which he lived, changed every year residence, just in case. About of the book, he remember how it was that started it all, was a bit ironic that helped him so he could fill his team of Amefuto (?) found were the same as prevented from entering Shinryuji Naga, but he was not upset about it, not any more, after all was the best thing that could have happened ...

He walked, with the idea that someone was following him, not unlikely he was one who was, the Devil blond of Deimon, but that feeling that shook her spine was not normal, it was as if loaded with pistols, rifles assault and bombs, in addition to electroshock and other "curiosities" were not to be useless ... When was the last time you felt something? ... Ah yes ... He remembers was when they met...

He stopped in the middle of the street, keeping their weapons securely, just in case, He never knew when this guy could put such crazy and try to kill him, as had happened a few times before they were "good friends "...

—Get out of where you are ... I know you're following me, fucking dreadlocks...—spoke with the voice but rather paid, while making a bomb with his gum, the brown-skinned of dreadlocks came from behind a wall, Hiruma just turned the necessary to look at him and seemed very upset.—what the hell you want, you fucking dreadlocks?—

—Why didn`t you play in the game today?—Almost barked at him accusingly, he could wait a few days until the next game of the Devil Bats, but had something to settle with the skinny ...

—You should know, in Deimon, third cannot be in the fucking clubs up or do fuck extracurricular— said the same boredom, not long had been, but things between them had changed a lot, if unknown to partners, partners to enemies and enemies to mates in a game and then look like at first, almost two strangers ... Agon turned and left without another word, he seemed angry, but that was something that did not matter to him, was deliberately ignoring the fact that Agon had not used his usual nickname, "garbage" to refer to him, he went his way, still had to go "home" to change and train a while, he could not play this year, but will prepare for college, the Rice Bowl was his next target, and get what I had to sweat blood, if it had achieved the Christmas Bowl his new goal could not be that far away ...

He stopped to buy something for dinner and breakfast, had to watch what does he ate if he wanted to make a little more muscle, which was almost impossible but hey, would not give up without trying.

He had the strange feeling that something was no in place, apart from his encounter with Agon, he felt uneasy, which was not normal, looked everywhere, hiding, just in case that crazy one dreadshead were following him yet, but no, no, the brown-skinned was nowhere ... Maybe just the fact had been found by following, not proved, but his heart leaped when he looked, Kongo Agon had been a cornerstone in his life, admitting it or not, and those memories of his memory cornered refused to die as much as he wanted to kill them, if only that idiot never have done what he did may not have now altered all the senses ...

Finally he reached his room, carelessly opening the door, stayed outside world and here he could be himself without the mask that he showed to others was not the devil Hiruma, it was just a boy again, nearly eighteen years, boring and with time to train.

A pair of arms grabbed him just above his neck, beginning to choke. It had been neglected a lot, now have to pay for that mistake. If only he coulded reach the gun still had with him, before dying from lack of oxygen...

—Do not even think, trash—that voice... Hiruma wanted to laugh at his own stupidity, he must have imagined, his sense of danger never failed—You're not already at the club, no one is waiting to arrive early, right?—felt than smiles right behind him... Agon had entered unseen by anyone, so nobody would notice if anything happened to him until it was too late...

—What do you want fucking dreads?—He said with difficulty. It`s because he do not given the money of the MVP? Well, he could not do anything because someone else had taked, left to Agon had been a real waste...

—Whit your brain and you didn`t guess?—He smiled again, it was a good thing that Hiruma wasn`t a strong boy at this time, he could hold with one of his arms without problem and the other had taken the pistol he kept on his back—Do you remember what we left yet some years ago?—at the mention of that Hiruma stood still, trying to think...

—_*Fuck Fuck FUCK *—_He remembered it well, always went he saw him but he remember it perfectly covered under their masks, no need to feel cornered, much less panic. Needed to think on something, NOW, there must be some way of escape, must be some way, because if it was Agon could ... was going to ...

.

It was over two years had they known each other, Hiruma himself had led to his meeting, proposing a deal in which the two won out, using each other could accomplish many things and all went well, kept a kind of friendship, or as like this, for a few months everything went smoothly, the information, such slaves and women, of varied types and ages preferred.

Hiruma had seen him fight many times with several guys at once, with much older men and appeared stronger in appearance, always winning, always making a difference there was between a natural wonder and a normal person. A wild type did not stop at anything.

Kongo Agon acknowledged that was attractive in its savagery and arrogance was really attractive and sexy ... he was really fucked up if a guy like that excited him instead of a girl sculpted body as he had known, but it was something that just could not help , all this testosterone explosion of a single body was too much temptation, but that was a secret, knew very well how dangerous it would be for him if it came from dreads to find out, as if it was not love or anything, just what was attractive, period.

Unfortunately for him Agon had noticed his eyes intense and full of desire, the shuddering of his body when he was very close to him, all the signals emitted by accident. The dark-skinned smiled when he was aware of it, like women, were soft, delicate and full of curves, but the skinny kid lacked grace, it was just garbage which could make fun, it seemed disgusting to be the object of desire for a type, especially one like that, but for that reason would be twice as good the humiliation.

That day had gone to meet a band of twenty subjects, which ended up stacked like a bloody mass after they did not want to obey the blonde, who was smiling from ear to ear as he stood leaning against one wall of the alley, making note of some things in his little black book, it seemed very entertaining, so he did not pay attention when the dreads was approached until he was just a couple of steps...

—What the hell do you want?—He asked without looking at him, trying to contain the reactions of his body, why that idiot had to be so damn sexy?

—Fucking your existence, trash...— he said before hold and kiss him by force, no matter who may be pregnant seeing.

The first thing the blond experiment was the confusion, then surprise and then ... Then he responded almost as violent as the other, his hormones were taking over his body, grabbed the shirt of Agon with force, while the dark-skinned down whit his hands over his body, perfectly aware that he was a boy and had no curves that he loved so much, but hey, as long as humiliating...

Those hands fell too fast perhaps, grabbing the back of the blonde worked recently, slipping below of his closet and get off the pants looking at a speed almost impossible, while distracting him with his tame language. Hiruma kissing inexperienced, had no time to devote to their social life with things that had to do, the list of slaves and their desire to make his own team of Amefuto, so that overwhelming feeling that the journey that Agon was of his mouth that was consuming his tongue through the teeth, the mouth, touching their own tongue and forced to cede more and more ... And combined with the strength and warmth of that hands he was going crazy, running their blood fast and his face began to burn.

He felt those hands reach the zipper of his pants and a strong warning sounded in his head, that could not be happening, Agon was not gay, so chasing women with methane care, was he also, surely, that was just a slip on his part, but knowing the bastard sure was doing that for some twisted reason...

Hiruma could just push Agon slightly, taking the other was a little removed from him not to touch their bodies, fortunately, to escape from his prison perverse and pointing his gun just below the jaw.

—What the hell you think you're doing fucking dread?—Felt her breathing and her cheeks were burning, but it was time to think about that.

—What do you think I was doing, garbage?—said with that tone of mockery, ignoring the gun under his jaw—Do you think I have not noticed how do you look at me? You`re screaming that you want to fuck you...—

—Do not ever touch me again ...—he said, squinting, putting all his effort not to let his hand tremble, his voice does not change his tone and his breathing was maintained at an acceptable pace—O will fill the damn body-fucked with new holes ...—threatened him with the best tone that I could use in these circumstances.

—With these toy pistols? Do not make me laugh, trash!—he scoffed again, but the blonde had always managed to keep calm, he knew that in a difficult or stressful situation it was best to do, stay calm was one of his strengths and why he always won.

—I do not give a shit you think, you fucking idiot.—went away from him, slowly, while point—Just remember that I warned you ...—when he was about three feet from him fired, just brushing her hair—And that I have good aim ...—said that out of the alley, running to all that took his legs, Agon could catch it if I wanted in seconds, but he still had his gun, that would be enough. Agon stayed there, standing, no smile more.

—That bastard load real bullets, all the damn time he had real bullets!—scream kicking a trash can that was sprawled on the floor since before they make havoc there ... left the alley, very bad mood, his plan had not gone as he wished, but could not do enough for now, the blond was not so vulnerable as he thought, would strike again if not impossible to disarm first, well after that day he don`t reappeared alone, always was in the company of an old man or the fat, both of his team Amefuto. After thinking a few seconds decided that one so weak and pathetic brat was not worth it to waste his time on it ... And then, in revenge had ruined the possibility of entry of fat to Shinryuji Naga...

Well, he thought the that blonde skinny and weak not worth it until they played against the U.S. team that had shown little idiot who through their efforts and hard work could play at their pace, for a while at least, had shown worth something and that's why he had come to crush...

—Do the women are no longer enough for you, you fucking idiot?—Tried to breathe at the same time tried not to shudder with the touch of that hand, had spent more than two years but his damn perfect memory told him that was almost like that time ...—Or perhaps you decided to leave the fucking closet, you fucking dread?—yes, he was leading him, but maybe if he did upset enough how unhinged and so would have at least a small chance to run and take some of their weapons or leave the room...

—I just remembered what you were small and weak, garbage—ran his hand over his chest, feeling the abdominal muscles slightly marked but if I had tightened—And we left something pending that time ...—released his neck, but had grabbed his right arm, twisting it back over his back—If you try to do something I'll break your arm—threatened him on his ear, having fun with the thrill that he had caused.

—Do not you dare ...—he hissed, feeling pain, but not show it, did not believe that Agon was able to do that but with this kind never knew damn fool ...—Let me go or you'll regret ...—no use threatening but should at least try ...

—Are you threatening me? To me?—Mocked him, putting more pressure on his arm, so the blonde stifled a groan—Not even think you have anything in that stupid book with which to blackmail, but you would have done from the top no you?...—forced him to move to the bed, almost pushing.—Now, if you behave I consider letting your arm in good condition ...—

—You're going to repent for this, damn dread...—muttered just before being pushed into the bed.—You`re more sick than I thought...—was placed on his back, and his imprisoned hands with one of the other, against his chest ... It felt heavy, he could not loosen or move, if only he had reached the gun under the pillow ...

—Not even think about it ...—Than sinister smile involuntarily shudder he did it.—I made sure that all your toys are out of reach—with his free hand, proceeded to unbutton the entire belt and pants, pulling down the clothing with rather abruptly, to see black pubic hair, slightly surprised—You are not blonde, right?—but all he could see the devil in the face was a smile, yes, he was smiling who know why ...

He said nothing, there was nothing he could say to help him escape, all he could do was wait, maybe that idiot gets bored and leave him in peace, maybe...

Agon just smiled, proposing to remove the smile from the face of the blond at least that was what he wanted the former quarterback had to think.

—Ng—Hiruma repressed ... complaint as best he could, just a bite Agon belly had really bitten!— Are you really going to do it, you fucking dreads?—He asked in a final attempt to escape, maybe if used some kind of twisted psychology force did give up though as the other was very intelligent, well ... Expected to work ...

—Are you afraid, trash?—said against bruised skin, licking, slowly descending into the dark hair that sprang from—Are you will be a Virgin Do you?—Malignancy smiled that characterized him, could not be sure on his words but I think very possible, thinking he could take away his virginity did want it even more ...

—Not so lucky, you idiot.—said trying not to tremble, that damn dark-skinned had a tremendous experience to seduce girls, but those skills could also be used against men—Not like you, who do not have no fucking idea how treat a man ...—

—That is what you think so ...—He smiled, trying to not affect those words, he could not believe anything, after all the blond was always lying about all—Now let's see how much you have learned with others—he thought he saw a very slight sample of fear in those green eyes, but his smiling face did not show it ... That would be interesting...

Before he could answer he kissed him, biting his lower lip, getting into his mouth when the other opened his lips, crushing under its own weight.

No matter how much effort the blond try to get rid of him, were not enough, it was crushing by Agon, as he kissed and his hands through her body. Hiruma really tried to get rid of him the first three times, but that guy kissed and he damn well still lacked the same level of experience, the same could apply to sex, which was not a virgin but, undoubtedly, Agon had a greater journey that his ...

And damn he was sexy remained scorching ... did not know at what moment it began to return the kiss, while he held his waist, maybe if he gave only a little, could get rid of the discomfort of being forced by him ...

—Trash.—whispered against the skin, and then bite the neck, sucked hard— I thought you said you let go?—Mocked him, opening his shirt, if the blonde agreed to please would be much better for him.

—Fucking idiot—swallowed by the moans that were escaping from his mouth—I`m aware that my strength is not going to achieve anything—that fucking dread down his torso, licking their skin, brushing his body are the teeth only—So just hurry up—said with resignation, at the ceiling, ignoring everything that language was to come to his right nipple, hoping that his body does not tremble with those stimuli.

—Are you giving up, trash?—That he was not like it, if the blond is struggling to leave it was not worth it, though ... That could be the trick ... He bit his nipple, only to see the smile frozen on his face, of course, that idiot Hiruma had played before with a broken arm, still smiling, surely the most unfortunate had a great glove for the pain ... The very thought he did it smile again—I'm beginning to think you're a masochist , garbage ...—

—Whatever, just hurry up ...—stone was, quite contrary to what most believed the body was burning, the air heavy and his heart gave him no rest, but no matter, the faster it out that damn better. Agon was lifted off him just enough to rip the uniform and put between the legs, pulling out his big, hot and hard penis in his pants, Hiruma saw him just a few seconds, returning at the ceiling _—*Damn... this is going to hurt... *—_was thinking of something else, he was not there, that was not happening ... There was no way to escape, he was resigned to it, not to compare the strength of this kind could not run if he wanted and would have to pretend it never happened if he want to follow his life ... Who would believe that the devil was he had been raped by is the subject? ... Just to start his reputation would collapse, no thanks.

—I hope you scream much—whispered on his ear, feeling the taut blond, though his smile was his jaw, his eyes fixed on the ceiling and his hands at his sides, his breathing and raised his average member was a boy after all, not a demon.—Really you should see your face, terrified, garbage, almost as if to mourn...— sneered again, holding it tightly over the hips, the impression would sure your fingers on his skin.

—Not in your dreams, fucking idiot ...—he muttered as he could feel that hard to get close to the entrance, through clenched teeth harder, only expected to be fast so he could continue with their lives, as usual, fast, fast ... he wanted to scream and just do it and that would leave him alone.

—You're scared, do not you? Hiruma ...—he whispered against his ear that last word, with great joy seeing how those eyes seemed to stiffen at the mention of his name, how to tighten the jaw while the smile that showed all their sharp teeth in his mouth was frozen.

To the surprise of the blonde Agon moved from between his legs, just to rub his manhood against him, pressing his thigh against him, breathing on his ear, smiling, he was sure he was smiling ... That damn stupid bastard was only playing with him!

Agon breathed faster and faster, just rubbing up against him, feeling the breathing became more labored blonde while his manhood is hardened to the touch with their own, how they fought to keep sealed sounds in his throat ... Damn that was very sexy even though he did not going to go crazy.

Just minutes later, he ran while bit swarthy this soft neck once more, damaging his skin ... Enjoying mark, that was his property Idiot now and worth that no one dared to touch it because they would know the wrath of God ... He took the manhood of another, wrapping in his right hand, encouraging him to finish well, smiled once more to see the blond tried not to miss this frustrated groan, his knuckles were almost white by the force with which he had holding the sheets...

—Get out ...—he said, he was not bothered pretending that nothing had happened.

—I have not finished with you ...—Agon kissed him, demanding all his strength, but Hiruma don`t do nothing, just stood still, as if nothing happened.

—You have finished, I have no time for this, get the hell out you fucking dreads...—kept faking a smile, letting the sheets, relaxing his body, trying not to blow all the anger he was feeling against that stupid that he was making fun of him, if he could just fill of holes him right now ...

—I will go until I want up, trash—licked his ear, enjoying the bother, he knew that he was trembling with rage, if he was still pressing the pop—Today I would stay here, like it or not ...—

— ... So get off me!—but the other did not even acknowledge.

Agon just hugged him, settling down to sleep, leaving no possibility of escape from prison who were his arms...

—_* Fucking bastard ... You're going to regret this ... *_—Hiruma stood there, motionless, feeling the warm breath, the breath of Agon, on his shoulder, that damn sure was fast asleep shortly and then he escape, to fill gaps at will. Just a little more and be his sweet revenge ... Although just then had a question why that bastard had chosen not to penetrate if that was what he wanted? ... What was it intended? Is it only fun? he did not believe because Kongo Agon, chosen by the gods, crushed all around. Something was up probably ... and he suspected it was something that he wanted...

.

.

well, a good friend did the favor of translating the fic, but neither speaks English nor even excellent level, so that qu eespero well. ^ ^ I hope you enjoy.

In particular "AgonxHiruma Fan" who was who asked ^ ^  
>nothing else to say XD<p> 


End file.
